Red Roses
by hazel-eyes-23
Summary: Kurama and Yuusuke have spirits living in their bodies. Youko and Kuronoe. They want to be set free and find the other, but they don't know where each other are. Will they finally be together forever roaming the Demon Plane forever? completed
1. Looking

**Looking**

_**Kurama's POV  
**_

* * *

_I've been looking for you,_

_Searching for you._

_I'm trapped inside,_

_This human body._

_I know you're around me,_

_I know you're my friend._

_But will I find you in time?_

_We were one once,_

_You and I together._

_But we had to separate,_

_As people wanted us dead._

_But soon we'll be one,_

_Once again forever.  
_

* * *

__

This is a YuusukexKurama/ YoukoxKuronoe pairing. So when it says Kurama's POV, it means Youko's POV. And when it says Yuusuke's POV, you get the drift. I wanna give this stories rights to my friend, Moe, cause she's the one who gave me this idea! Thanks Moe! Anyway, R&R please!


	2. Poison Rose

**Poison Rose**

_**Yuusuke's POV  
**_

* * *

****

_Where are you, my love?_

_You are like a flower,_

_Flowing in the wind,_

_Free and true._

_You are like the light,_

_Reflecting off the water,_

_Beautiful and bright._

_You are like a rose,_

_A poison rose._

_You have intoxicated me,_

_With your beauty._

_Oh, my Youko fox,_

_Where are you?  
_

* * *

__

This is like little tid-bits from their journals or something. They write their feelings down and then I steal them and type it up and post. Easy as pie. So please R&R and I'll be happy.

NOTE:: CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always the best policy if you don't want to get a bite-your-head-off email from me. Trust me, I will stalk you and make your life MISERABLE. Thanks!


	3. Wild Fire

**Wild Fire**

_**Kurama's POV  
**_

* * *

****

_Oh, woe is my soul,_

_For I have not found you._

_I have sensed your presence,_

_I have smelled your aura,_

_Sweet, intoxication ocean water._

_You spread like a wild fire,_

_Spreading until someone can quell the fire,_

_Deep within your soul._

_But only one person can quench my fire,_

_My desire for you._

_And that person is the person,_

_I'm looking for so desperately._

_Oh, Kuronoe, my love,_

_Find me please.  
_

* * *

__

I really dunno how long I'm going to make this but until it's a happy ending, I guess. I could make it a cliffhanger if ya'll don't review! Buwahahahaha! Please R&R and I won't made it a cliffhanger. And please make it constructive criticism. Destructive criticism just sucks. And if your one of those type of people that like destructiveness, then you suck. Thanks everyone!


	4. You Don't See Me

**You Don't See Me**

**Yuusuke's POV  
**

* * *

****

_I've seen you in the halls,_

_I've seen you in a bookstore,_

_I've seen you in a supermarket,_

_I've seen you walking in a park._

_But you never see me._

_I've seen you cry at night,_

_I've seen your eyes full of pain,_

_I've seen the misery in your soul,_

_I've seen you hurt._

_But you never see me._

_You say you love me,_

_And I love you,_

_But will you ever notice me?_

_Will you ever notice the tears on my face?_

_Will you ever notice me screaming for you?_

_Will you ever notice me dying in misery without you?_

_Will you ever notice me looking for you?_

_Desperately looking for you?  
_

* * *

__

Not much to say except, R&R. I know I'm being repetitive, I don't care. I want your review......at least the good ones. Remember, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!!!!!!! Thanks!


	5. Waterdance

**Waterdance**

_**Kurama's POV  
**_

* * *

****

_What would happen,_

_If we never saw each other,_

_And we were gone forever?_

_I look relentlessly for you,_

_Hoping that one day,_

_We'll be together again._

_It's like a waterdance,_

_Two people must be there,_

_For it to work._

_I need my second person,_

_For our beautiful dance,_

_To be complete._

_It's like ripple,_

_It reaches outwards,_

_Until it finally dies away._

_I will eventually die away,_

_If I don't see you._

_Will I ever find you?  
_

* * *

__

Okay, this is really interesting now. And not in the good way. I'm so confused by my own story, I have no idea what to do with it. Anyway, R&R and please keep the destructive criticism to a minimum. Thanks!


	6. No Return

_No Return_

_**Yuusuke's POV  
**_

* * *

__

_I've finally found you,_

_The love of my life!_

_Oh, what joy it is,_

_What bliss!_

_My body fits so perfectly against yours,_

_Your lips so soft against my cheek. _

_We could be together again,_

_Without these human bodies,_

_Together in the spirit realm._

_But how?_

_How do we separate from ourselves?_

_How? _

_Oh, how I long to be with you again,_

_But our human bodies must die,_

_Part this wretched world._

_Will we sacrifice all that we had,_

_To be together?_

_I hope your answer is like mine,  
_

_Which is....  
_

_Yes.  
_

* * *

Okies, I really wanna finish this up quickly, so review and I'll be happy. Maybe one or two more chapters and I'll be DONE!! Ka-put. Finished. Thanks everyone!


	7. Standing Still

**Standing Still**

_**Kurama's POV  
**_

* * *

__

_Finally, oh finally,_

_We'll be together forever,_

_Roaming the wild spirit realm,_

_Without our limitations of our human bodies._

_What bliss it will be,_

_What joy I will have,_

_Oh, time will stand still, _

_And life will not go on,_

_Oh what happiness it brings me,_

_Just to think of finally being with you._

_Oh, how I can't wait,_

_It's tearing me apart,_

_Torture as I have never felt,_

_But soon,_

_Soon, my love,_

_We'll finally be together.  
_

* * *

Okies, one more chapter and I'm finished! Finally! Anyway, R&R and I'll be happy! Thanks!


	8. Fly

_Fly_

_**Kurama's and Yuusuke's POV  
**_

* * *

__

_Oh, how my soul is finally free,_

_How my spirit is freed of its chains._

_Finally I'm with you,_

_You with me,_

_Together forever._

_Finally we can fly across the lands,_

_Unknown to anyone else._

_We can finally reach our goals,_

_Finally reek havoc across the spirit realm._

_Together, we're unstoppable,_

_Together, no one can stop us,_

_Together, we'll fly off in the horizon,_

_Free of the chains our human bodies laid upon us._

_Finally, we're together.  
_

* * *

__

Okay, I'm finally finished! This story ended in a happy way just like I wanted it to. Anyway, R&R this last chapter and Mel will be happy. Thanks everyone!


End file.
